


Getting to Know You

by skargasm



Series: G2KY [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles doesn’t know what the hell is going on – somehow, he’s reliving the same day over and over again! But hey, at least each day he’s getting to spend it with Peter and getting to know him better all the time.Or: Five times Stiles learned something new about Peter and the one thing he always knew.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: G2KY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819975
Comments: 75
Kudos: 296





	1. Getting to Know You - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Send help! It now seems that my muse has gone into hyperactivity and has me working on TWO fics at the same time! This is not like me - in fact, I think I may have been body-snatched!
> 
> Another 5+1 - they are due to end in the middle of July so you guys might be saved from many more of these - but this one should be light and fluffy!
> 
> It's a little like ground-hog day but not as I've never seen the film. Also, this will probably be more snippets than full on chapters.
> 
> * * *

The first time it happened, Stiles wasn’t even fully aware of it initially. He vaguely noticed that Peter had some stray grey hairs at the nape of his neck that he didn’t recall seeing before, but as their relationship was so new he put it down to the fact that when he had the back of Peter’s head towards him, his hair was the last thing Stiles was concentrating on.

He’d showered and dressed in jeans and a tee, staggering downstairs for a coffee and trying to wake up. Peter was not a morning person, so the fact that he slept on wasn’t anything new – Stiles was generally feeling too antsy to stay in bed once he was awake. 

To his embarrassment, he didn’t really notice anything amiss until the front door went. He was hesitant to answer it: were they at the stage of their relationship where he could open Peter’s door? But since Peter still hadn’t emerged from the bedroom, he shrugged and went to see who was there.

“Derek? Kira?” His mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of Sour-wolf, standing there with a tiny baby in a car-seat in his arms. A real life baby, not a doll or pretend. And Kira was holding another one.

“Hey, Stiles. I hope this is still okay.” Derek sounded exhausted, dark shadows under his eyes and what looked like a mountain-man beard.

“I – “

“Yes, we **desperately** need some sleep so when Peter volunteered the two of you for babysitting, it was a Godsend! I think it’s amazing that you two are thinking about fostering or adopting – and you know you can practice on these two anytime you like!” Kira sounded as chipper as ever but Stiles could see that she was a little worn around the edges.

Before he could say anything else, Derek and Kira were walking into the house and setting the babies down in their car-seats, along with what looked like fifty bags of paraphernalia. He trailed behind them, still unable to find any words and wondering if he was in the middle of a fever dream.

“We’ve made up formula for them and Peter said he had enough bibs, diapers and other stuff that we didn’t need to bring anything else.”

“I – “

“Stiles? Are you sure this is okay? Did Peter spring this on you?”

“Derek – “

“No! No take-backs! Derek, quick, let’s go before he changes his mind!” Derek’s nose crinkled and he looked down into one of the car-seats, all the warning Stiles got before a truly awful stench reached his nose.

“Um – “

“Definitely time to go! Thanks Stiles – see you around 5.30pm!” Kira had dragged Derek out of the house before Stiles could manage a single word and he found himself stood looking down into two matching car-seats with no clue how or what had happened.

* * *

Peter staggered down the stairs, wondering once again why he had to be up at this godforsaken time of the day when he worked for himself from home. He reached the living room to see Stiles knelt on the floor, in the process of changing one of the twins.

“Why didn’t you use the changing table?” He yawned and stretched, before waving his fingers at the cherubic baby currently playing with it’s toes.

“Changing table?” Stiles looked slightly stunned, which Peter could well understand since the smell of the diaper was still strong in the air. 

“Yes – the one in the nursery.” He strolled into the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the coffee pot was still half full. Pouring himself a mug, he turned and made his way back into the living room. Stiles was still on the floor, staring at the half naked baby lying in front of him. “Should I turn the thermostat up? If you’re going to play with them sans clothing, it might be a little chilly in here.”

“Peter – “

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Derek and Kira have babies.”

“Um – yes, for several months now. It tends to happen after a pregnancy.”

“Peter – “ Realising something was amiss, Peter placed his mug onto the coffee table and sat down. “ – I think something is very, very wrong.”

“Why? Stiles – if this is another of your deep-dives into the internet where you say something about the twins’ development – “

“I must be dreaming – this must be a dream.”

“Well if this your idea of a dream, I’m not doing my job properly.” When Stiles didn’t reply, Peter got serious. “Okay, tell me what’s going on.”

“When I went to bed last night – when _we_ went to bed last night – Derek and Kira weren’t together and they certainly didn’t have twins!”

“What?” Stiles lifted himself up from the ground and sat down next to Peter. Without asking permission, he grabbed the coffee mug and drained it, wincing slightly at how hot the contents were. 

“Seriously – this is some fucked up shit! Peter – how long have we been together?”

“Stiles, you’re starting to worry me – “

“Just answer the damned question!”

“Four years.”

“Four years?!” Stiles’ voice was high pitched, his eyes getting wider by the second. “Peter – we need to speak to someone, we need help!”

“What are you saying?” He leaned over, inhaling Stiles’ scent. It was a little ‘off’ but nothing that could explain the sheer panic on the man’s face. 

“I swear to you, I am not messing about! When I went to bed last night, we’d literally been seeing each other for six months! We’d only just been talking about moving in together – we certainly weren’t at the _babysitting_ together stage let alone – **adopting**!”

* * *

By the time they’d fed the twins, changed them again after a major eruption and got themselves into the car – “You drive an SUV! What happened to the sexy sports car?!”“Hardly appropriate if we’re ferrying around the Pack kids, Stiles” – it was well past eleven in the morning and Peter was definitely starting to believe that this wasn’t _his_ Stiles. 

It was definitely Stiles – no one could mimic the flailing, fast-talking, hyperactivity that he displayed – but he seemed _younger_. Approximately four years younger in fact.

Deaton didn’t seem at all surprised to see them, inviting them into the back whilst cooing at the babies as they passed him.

“If I travel into the future, can it cause a paradox?”

“Excuse me?”

“If I time travel into the future, can I cause some kind of ripple in time? A paradox? Oh my God, what if I do something and it causes a butterfly effect and I get back to my own time and something drastic has changed?!”

“Peter – is there any chance you could translate?”

“Certainly. Stiles woke up this morning and he’s not himself. Or rather, he **is** himself but not the himself that lives in this period of time.”

“Hence the time travel questions?”

“Yes.”

“You do know that in order to cause any kind of paradox or change, you would have had to travel to the past?”

“Why are you bothering me with inconsequentials? What the hell is going on?” Diana began to fuss at the commotion, so Peter picked her up out of the car-seat and began whisper-singing her favourite lullaby, nuzzling her head as he did so. “Oh my God, you like babies!”

“And this is news to you?”

“Well – YES! The Peter I know is all about designer suits and loft apartments that cost more than my entire wardrobe and – you **LIKE** babies!”

“I believe we have established that, yes.” 

“Can I ask if you have any idea what time that you’re from?”

“We’ve worked out that Stiles seems to have travelled approximately three and half years into the future.”

“I see. And Mr Stilinski – were you practising at the time?”

“Practising? Practising what?” Deaton pinched his brow between his two fingers, giving Peter a look.

“What he means, Stiles, is at the time that you believe you came from – “

“I know what time I came from, thank you very much!”

“ – were you practising with your spark?”

“My spark? NO! Of course I wasn’t practising my spark – I don’t have a spark! I didn’t have a spark – I mean, I can move mountain ash fine, and sometimes – “ Stiles looked at Peter with wide eyes, comprehension slowly dawning. “You mean – I’m magic?”

“Not magic as such – “

“No, no, seriously – are you telling me I can do magic? Because if I can do magic – “

“Mr Stilinski! Please calm down – you’re beginning to glow!” Peter should have been surprised when Stiles fainted, but to be perfectly honest he was surprised that it had taken that long.

* * *

”I did not faint.” 

“Uh huh.”

“I didn’t.”

“Okay, Stiles.”

“Did Deaton say anything interesting while I was – “

“Unconscious?”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! Why isn’t this _bothering_ you?”

“Stiles – I’m a werewolf. My nephew is married to a kitsune and I’m pretty sure at least one of the twins is also a kitsune. Although, for the moment, Alexander does seem to be fully human. Last year, you and I dealt with a rogue kanima. What part of time travel is meant to faze me?”

“You are so irritating.”

“Yes, and you tell me so often.” Peter pulled in to garage at the side of the house, checking over his shoulder to be sure that the twins were still asleep. “Deaton said it was possible that this was a product of your spark.”

“But – why? And why now?”

“I don’t know. It can’t be that we’re in trouble – it’s not as if you’ve gone to the past to try to rectify something horrific. Maybe – “ Peter stopped speaking and Stiles turned to look at him. 

“What? What are you thinking? What?”

“Maybe you’re looking to reassure yourself.”

“Reassure myself?”

“Yes. Our relationship in your time is – new. Maybe you wanted to see what happens.”

“Like – looking into my future to see if I’m happy?”

“Maybe. Or – forgive me for being blunt – “

“When are you not?”

“But at that stage in our relationship – you weren’t 100% sure of what you wanted. If I was what you wanted.”

“That’s not true.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. After all, you are younger than I am and don’t have quite as much life experience. Perhaps you wanted to see what awaited you in the future if we continued on the path we were on.”

“I – I hate to say it, but that almost makes sense.”

“Well, I do have an annoying habit of being right.”

“Just for that, you’re changing the next diaper.” Peter grinned then leaned forward, bringing his face close to Stiles.

“May I have a kiss?”

“You don’t normally ask.”

“Well – I’m normally trying to seduce twenty one year old you.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning – twenty one year old you was rather insistent on asserting yourself. You had a tendency to feel a little – overwhelmed, shall we say?”

“What – you mean by your legion of lovers to whom I could never compare?”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about.” This close, he could see the different shades of blue in Peter’s eyes, the crinkles at the side of them as he smiled, the fullness of his lips as he moved even closer. What began as a sweet kiss slowly developed into a full on seduction, Peter seeming to know every single one of Stiles’ hot-spots in terms of kissing. Slow, drugging kisses that had him undoing his seatbelt and leaning closer, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck to pull him closer. 

A snuffling sound and the beginning of a wail from the back-seat of the car brought them back to themselves, and Stiles looked behind him to see that Diana? was beginning to stir.

“So, this whole babysitting thing – “

“What about it?”

“Do you do it often? Do **we** do it often? Because this whole adoption thing – “

“I occasionally help out the Pack members if they need some space.”

“How many babies are there, anyway?”

“Ah, well, Deaton did say I should be careful not to give you too much information – just in case you decided to try to influence things when you got back to your own time.” Peter smirked as he climbed out of the car.

“That doesn’t sound very fair – I should know what kids I’m looking after!”

“And you do – you don’t need to know who’s dating who or spawning with who!”

“Spawning! Forget it, dude, your secret is out – big bad, Left Hand Peter Hale **likes** babies!”

* * *


	2. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles obviously needed to learn something - otherwise why would this keep happening?
> 
> * * *

Stiles isn’t stupid. The first thing he did when he woke up was to check the ridiculous word of the day calendar that Peter kept on his bedside table. It was a personalised one – it was actually called ‘Asshole Word of the Day’ (Stiles may have made a mental note to search for one when he got back to his own time). He needed to figure out _what_ he’s trying to get from these ‘visits’ – then he thought he might end up back home. 

The first thing that came to mind was whether or not Peter was fun. Stiles knew he was brave, sarcastic, sexy, rude, blunt, loyal – lots of things had come to light over the time they have known each other. He also knew Peter could be lethal in a fight, particularly if he thought something of his could be in danger. But – Stiles was, underneath, a guy that liked to have fun. If they didn’t have that in common, then how would they make it? He remembered his Dad talking about his Mom once and about how, when she thought he was being too stodgy and Deputy Do-Right, she would instigate a prank war. Not a dangerous one – nothing that impacted his work or health. Just a little fun.

”You’re changing that before you go,” Stiles told Derek as soon as he opened the door to the man and Kira, and Derek nodded tiredly before bringing the babies in. Stiles followed him to the nursery, watching as Derek efficiently changed Diana, blowing raspberries on her tummy to make her giggle after he cleaned her off. 

“Dude – what was the best prank you ever pulled on Peter?”

“What?”

“Come on, Derek, you and I both know you were an asshole growing up. Don’t try to tell me you didn’t.” Derek smiled, putting his daughter’s clothes back together.

“The best one? Well, we may have put blue hair dye into his shampoo one time – he looked like a smurf for three days while he tried to get it off. Stiles – no harming my babies in a prank war.“

“Derek – do I strike you as a complete idiot? Ignore that – I swear, I haven’t had time to do anything epic – just a few little things here or there. You got time to help me with one before you go?”

* * *

Peter staggered down the stairs, wondering once again why he had to be up at this godforsaken time of the day when he worked for himself from home. He reached the living room to see that Derek and Kira had already dropped off the twins and Stiles was knelt on the floor, burbling nonsense at them.

“Morning, love of my life,” Stiles chirped cheerfully and Peter waved vaguely in his direction before heading to the kitchen. He was pleased to find that there was still coffee in the pot and poured himself a mug before grabbing a bowl. His secret – or not so secret vice from Stiles – was that despite taking good care of himself, he was a sugar fiend. Particularly when it came to certain foods. He had four boxes of Lucky Charms so that he never ran out in case of a sugar emergency, and made the most of the very unhealthy start to his day. 

He poured himself a large bowlful and was about to get the milk when he realised something was amiss. There were no charms in his cereal. Not a single marshmallow to be seen. He stirred the cereal with his spoon, but couldn’t see any. He opened the box and looked inside – nothing. Just – bland, vaguely healthy oat pieces. 

Frowning, he decided that he must have got a dud box, or eaten all of the marshmallows in his first few bowls, and grabbed the second box and opened that. Same again – not a single marshmallow to be seen. Frowning, he took down the third box but this time he checked the seam. It was a neat job – especially as it must have been a rush job because he wasn’t _that_ late getting downstairs. But the packet had been opened and resealed.

“Stiles – “

“Yes?” He looked over to the living room to a perfect view of the most innocent expression Stiles had ever created.

“Nothing.” Refusing to give him the satisfaction of responding, he opened the fourth box and found that the bag contained nothing but marshmallow pieces. Smiling to himself, he added a generous amount to the bowl, poured in the milk and went to join Stiles on the sofa. So it was going to be that kind of day.

* * *

They took Alexander and Diana to the park for some fresh air. The look on Peter’s face when he stepped on the rug at the front door to a small chorus of ‘pops’ as the bubble wrap beneath it gave way plus when he sat on the whoopee cushion in the driver’s seat was a delight to behold but Stiles manfully held a poker-face, merely asking “Too much chilli, dear?” as he belted himself in.

“Very funny, Stiles.” Peter picked up a selection of goodies that Stiles had ordered from the local deli, and they set up in the park. Alexander and Diana seemed content to lie on the soft blanket and squirm around, and although he thought he had adjusted to favourite Pack Uncle Peter the day before, Stiles couldn’t help but stare when Peter lay down next to the babies, humming and tickling them intermittently. It was almost a shame to ruin the peace.

“Sandwich?” He handed Peter a package of sandwiches, opening his own and taking a huge bite.

“Stiles?”

“Yes Peter?”

“Why are my sandwiches covered in mould?” 

“Really? Mine are fine – let’s have a look.” He leaned over to see Peter holding a package of sandwiches that appeared to have mould growing all over them. It looked incredibly gross and unappetising. “They look fine to me. Don’t be such a baby – it won’t kill you.”

“Stiles – “

“Pass me one of the bottles – I think the twins are getting hungry.” Peter passed Stiles the bottle, then opened his sandwich gingerly, giving a small sigh of relief when the ‘mould’ appeared to be on the wrapping rather than the food. 

“Is this – they have _mould patterned_ packaging?”

“Weird choice, dude, but each to their own.”

* * *

”Why do you keep checking your watch?”

“Hmm?”

“You keep checking the time. I thought you had the day off?” Peter watched as Stiles began to tidy up the remains of their picnic.

“I do – I just wanted to be sure to get back for the twins’ nap.”

“They’re already asleep.”

“Yes, well – we need to change them and get them settled. Hurry up.” Wondering just what else Stiles had managed to sort out for his day off, Peter allowed himself to be chivvied along and they made their way back to the car. Or where he had thought he left the car.

“Stiles – “

“Yes, Peter?”

“Did you arrange for someone to move my car?”

“Does that sound like something I would do?”

“No dearest, of course not.” Using the fob, Peter turned around and pressed it until he heard the familiar click and headed in that direction, Stiles following behind him pushing the twins in their pushchair. “You little shit.”

The car was covered in bubble wrap. Every visible inch of it that Peter could see. He could also see that whoever had done it had been in a hurry – some bubble wrap was blowing in the gentle breeze, whilst there were remnants sticking out from beneath the car. But otherwise – neat job. Very neat job.

“Oh my – who could have done something like this?”

“If you’re going to do something like this, it might be a good idea to get your co-conspirators to **not** hide within sight.” Peter pointed out Isaac and Scott just disappearing around the corner, laughing like hyenas.

“I’m so shocked at them – I thought they were too grown up for this shit.” Smiling smugly, Stiles opened the door and began to put the twins in the back. “Well at least they left the windscreen clear so that you can see – we can take all of this off later. Let’s get home.” He could hear Stiles giggling quietly on the drive home, especially when people pointed at the car as they drove through the town.

* * *

”I’ll put the kids down for their nap.” Stiles headed straight for the nursery, still a little thrown by how organised the whole room was. It was fully stocked with diapers, two cots, a child’s bed with a headboard with wolves carved into it, three large toy chests and two comfy looking armchairs. Someone had painted a mural of the Preserve on one wall, and he could see wolves hiding amongst the trees. If he had to guess, he would have said Peter was the large black one with bright blue eyes standing just off to the side from the rest of them: it was hardly a difficult guess since there was a shadowy figure of a man there, sparks coming from his fingers. There was also a fox with a lighter aura which he reckoned was Kira next to a protective looking wolf with impressive eyebrows; the artist had somehow managed to give one of the wolves a crooked jaw and one of them had a ruff that looked very much like a scarf. Erica was the palest looking wolf, stood next to a huge darkly furred one that could only be Boyd. Talia was at the front of the Pack, standing proudly looking out over the territory. 

“Go do your thing – I know you have some work you wanted to get done today.” Peter nodded, pulling Stiles in for a kiss before stroking his hand over the head of each of the babies. Stiles gave Peter time to get downstairs to his study, before carefully closing the door to the nursery and jogging lightly down the stairs.

“STILES!” It wasn’t actually a shout – more of a loud exclamation, and Stiles made his way to the study door, breaking into laughter when he saw what Derek and Kira had achieved in the time that they had been out. On every flat surface – walls, desk, photo frames, coffee table and lamp – there were taped images of Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen in all of his sparkling delightfulness. It was glorious. 

Peter strode over to him and grabbed him, smothering his face in kisses whilst he tried to stop laughing.

“Not mad?”

“Hardly – although you could at least have gone for Team Jacob – at least he was a werewolf.”

“Time constraints, man.”

“Derek?”

“And Kira – despite being tired they seemed up for it. We owe them another day’s babysitting though.” Peter kissed him again, then again, getting slowly more serious.

“Fine by me. But you better watch your back – revenge will be sweet.”

“Bring it on!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just so much fluff! The first prank is taken from a book but I can't for the life of me remember what book it was or the author! If anyone recognises it, let me know so I can credit it please!
> 
> Edit: Susan Elizabeth Phillips - [Nobody's Baby But Mine](https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B000FC133G/ref=dp-kindle-redirect?_encoding=UTF8&btkr=1)
> 
> * * *


	3. From the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to know something about Peter that no one else knows...
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff - I don't think I've written anything this fluffy EVER!
> 
> * * *

He didn’t even need to check the calendar to know what day it was. Everything was the same: from his position upon waking up, to the sleep creases lining Peter’s face, to the sunshine streaming through the window. He obviously hadn’t learned enough the day before. With a yawn, Stiles decided what he wanted to find out today.

* * *

”Karaoke?” Stiles turned and stared at Peter, appreciating the way he looked in the casual navy blue vee-neck sweater he was wearing, how it brought out the colour of his eyes as well as highlighting the sheer beauty that was his neck.

“Well – you did ask what a secret pleasure of mine was.”

“And – _no-one_ else knows this is what you like to do? Are you like that stereotype of Japanese businessmen who do karaoke whenever they’re away from home? Are there lap-dances or something?” Peter sighed, looking embarrassed.

“You did ask.” It looked like he was on the verge of walking out of the bar and Stiles felt bad. He had asked – he wanted to know something new about Peter that no one else did. It had taken some badgering, blackmail and ultimately a stellar blowjob before Peter had finally given in and admitted that he liked to do karaoke. 

“You never sing at home – not within my hearing. Well, apart from the babies.” Stiles thought it was adorable how Peter would sit for ages with either Diana or Alexander on his chest, humming beneath his breath as he read, occasionally patting a padded rump, or rubbing his hand up and down a gently breathing back. If he had been female, Stiles was pretty sure his ovaries would have spontaneously erupted, but instead he just took a mental picture. 

“It doesn’t really fit the image of Pack Left Hand – I’m meant to instil fear in people and that’s hardly likely to happen if they know I like to sing cheesy 80s pop songs,” Peter admitted ruefully under his breath. 

“Let’s go then – sign yourself up! Favourite song to sing when you know no one is around to hear or judge!” When Peter didn’t move from his seat, Stiles leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. “I promise – I do solemnly declare that this will go to the grave with me. Anything you like.”

“What is going on with you?” Peter asked, looking at Stiles suspiciously. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been like this all day – there’s just something I can’t quite put my finger on.” 

“Is it bad? Did I do something wrong?”

“No – just. Never mind.”

“You don’t get out of it that easily – come on, sing for me, Peter! Sing to me – sing sing sing!!” Peter laughed and finally got up out of his seat. 

“Fine – but to the grave, yes?” Stiles nodded, pleased that Peter was getting into the spirit of things. It had been a very pleasant day all in all. A picnic with Diana and Alexander – minus all pranks today – followed by a nap for all parties (that may or may not have featured zero sleep for Stiles and Peter) – then handing the children back to Derek and Kira with a relieved sigh. It had felt good seeing how relaxed and rested the couple looked compared to how ragged and tired they had looked earlier in the day. Stiles had observed the satisfaction evident on Peter’s face, clearly seeing how he liked to take care of his Pack-mates. His Peter was the same but he wasn’t so obvious about it – it was good to see that he relaxed into it as time progressed. He wasn’t _just_ the Pack enforcer – the job of the Left Hand was to take care of Pack-mates, and Peter took the role seriously. Stiles had overheard a conversation between Peter and Boyd where he had given some financial advice – in his time, he had never really seen Boyd and Peter interact so it was revealing. Peter genuinely cared about **all** of the Pack but hid it extremely well behind sarcasm and insouciance.

“This is for the little shit in my life that badgered me into this.” Shaken from his thoughts, Stiles looked up to see that Peter had taken the stage. He looked strangely nervous – it was weird to see the normally self-possessed Peter looking unsure. He vaguely recognised the start of the song, then sat mesmerised as Peter began to sing.

__

> _Wise men say  
>  "Only fools rush in"  
>  But I can't help falling in love with you  
> Shall I stay?  
>  Would it be a sin?  
>  I can't help falling in love with you  
> As the river flows  
>  Gently to the sea  
>  Darling, so it goes  
>  Some things were meant to be_  
> Take my hand  
>  Take my whole life, too  
>  'Cause I can't help falling in love with you  
> 

Peter was truly **awful**. He wasn’t quite tone-deaf but damned near, took breaths at completely the wrong moment, and sang out of time. But Stiles was completely spellbound, because this was Peter at the very base of him, laid bare, vulnerable. And he was singing everything to Stiles. The words were sung with a heartfelt sincerity that was plain for everyone to see, and by the end of the second verse and chorus, people in the crowd were singing along.

When Peter finished, the applause was deafening and he was flushed and smiling as he made his way back to Stiles. 

“There – now you’ve seen my secret. What is it?” Stiles grabbed him and kissed him hard, trying to put everything he was feeling into the kiss. “Well, if I’d known it would get that response, I would have done this so much sooner.”

“No you wouldn’t – you like your little secrets too much!” Stiles replied, his voice husky. Part of him wanted to drag Peter home and show his appreciation, but the other part of him won out. “Come on – let’s find a song we can sing together!”

“Oh God, Stiles, no!!”

“Yes – I know, I’ve Got You, Babe – I’ll be Sonny and you can be Cher!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love With You](https://youtu.be/vUdloUqZa7w) \- this is an EPIC song and I love it to pieces! It was a choice between this and 'Old Devil Called Love' covered by Alison Moyet and this won out.
> 
> * * *


	4. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt: #077 Break over on ficlets on Dreamwidth.
> 
> * * *

At best, Stiles would describe himself as a morally grey person – it’s part of why he and Peter got along so well. Which is why, when he wakes up on the fourth day and saw those stray grey hairs at the nape of Peter’s head, he made a decision. 

He stood in the bathroom, staring at his reflection and seeing the changes time had made to him. His body was thicker, sturdier; he’s broader in the shoulders; his hair is longer – when he first woke up, it flopped in his face and he actually had to wash it and _do_ something with it other than just shove it up in a tousled mess. He had stubble, and the makings of a beard but it all seemed quite deliberate – just _this_ side of messy. A quiet search of his closet confirmed his suspicions: without fail, all of his shirts and tee-shirts were open-necked; his jeans were skinny and fit well; his sweat pants were all kinda snug. None of that matched the Stiles he used to be – but yet, it did. It was a Stiles that was confident in how he looked; was sure of his attractiveness. 

Today, Stiles intended to take full advantage of that fact – today, Stiles was going to find out as many things that turned Peter on as he could. And when he got home, he was going to use every single one of them to his full advantage.

* * *

Peter staggered down the stairs, wondering once again why he had to be up at this godforsaken time of the day when he worked for himself from home. He reached the living room to see that Derek and Kira had already dropped off the twins and Stiles was knelt on the floor, burbling nonsense at them.

Grabbing a mug of coffee, he made his way into the living room and threw himself onto the sofa, giving a pleased sigh when Stiles joined up and cuddled up. He was surprised when Stiles tugged the mug out of his hand, turning it around and deliberately sipping from the spot that Peter had just drunk from before placing the cup onto the side table, safely away from the babies. Stiles straddled him, leaned down and kissed him, pressing his head onto the back of the sofa with the strength of his passion, hands holding Peter’s face in place.

“What brought that on?” 

“Maybe I just wanted to show you how much I want you.”

“With Diana and Alexander in the room?”

“I’m pretty sure they averted their eyes in terror. I just wanted to warn you that today, you belong to me. It could be anywhere, it could be any time – you’ll never know when I’m going to strike.” Stiles pressed his mouth against Peter’s ear. “And you better be quiet because I won’t care who else is around either. Like – I know Boyd is due to meet with you later, to talk through finances. And I might just decide that while he’s in the kitchen making coffee, that I’m going to tug you into the study, open your pants and drop to my knees – “

Stiles was on his knees between Peter’s thighs, long-fingered hands sliding up his inner thighs before getting to work on his trousers and releasing his dick. 

“You like to see me like this, don’t you? Like to watch my lips get swollen and red, feel the back of my throat when I take you in as deeply as I can? Look me in the eyes whilst I force myself al the way down until my nose is buried in your hair – “

“Stiles – “ Peter wasn’t sure if he was warning him or begging him to continue. A glance showed that Diana and Alexander had dozed off and were perfectly safe and happy on their blanket on the floor. Which meant Peter could enjoy himself when Stiles began speaking again. 

“ Or maybe I’ll wait until Derek and Kira come to collect the babies – pull you _just_ around the corner and fall to my knees again. Make sure to look up into your eyes and whisper that you need to be quiet then suck you down as far as I can, so quickly that you’ll be soft when I begin. But it won’t take long for you to be stretching my lips wide, for your hands to be in my hair – uh uh, I didn’t say you could touch me _now_ , did I?” 

Peter obediently pulled his hand away from Stiles’ hair, eyes flaring bright at the dominance in the man’s tone. 

“Just for that, I’m going to stop now. But consider yourself warned.” Stiles got to his feet and stood over Peter, hands deliberately in the pockets of his sweatpants and pulling the material taut against his aroused body. “Let me get you more coffee.”

Peter groaned in frustration, squeezing himself hard in an attempt to tamp down on his arousal. This was something Stiles did – _just_ picked a day and decided that Peter was going to have a break from being in charge, then spent said day driving Peter completely out of his fucking mind. It had started just after they moved in with each other when they’d been together just over six months – he wasn’t sure whether Stiles had finally accepted just how sexy Peter found him, or how much he was wanted, but he started showing a different, more confident side to himself. 

This time, however, felt a little different – Stiles didn’t sound as self-assured and confident as he usually did; there was something about him that reminded Peter of how he used to be when he first began doing it all of those years ago. If he hadn’t made a promise to Kira and Derek, he would have carried Stiles back to bed and shown him just how loved and wanted he was, but he could do that tomorrow. Today looked like it was going to be _his_ lucky day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my kind of time paradox: Stiles began doing this in the future, then took it back to the past; whilst he's doing it in the future, Peter's thinking about when he started doing it in the past!
> 
> Sorry, it's only 1000 words - rough day in RL.
> 
> * * *


	5. Gimme the Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time travel lark is starting to not be fun..
> 
> * * *

Stiles was feeling tired. But he realised when he looked in the mirror that morning exactly what it was that was driving him to return to this day over and over. It felt a little melodramatic but it was the basis of what everything he was questioning.“I want to know what love is.”

* * *

“A Pack BBQ?”

“Yeah – I just thought it would be good to get everyone together.”

“Are you okay, Stiles?” Peter hugged Stiles tightly, wondering why he seemed so _weary_.

“Yeah – I just – need to be surrounded by the people who care.”

“We can do that – we can definitely do that.”

* * *

Stiles watched his family and friends as they relaxed in the early evening sunshine. Peter had done everything: called them up to invite them around; organised food and drink for everyone; made light of the fact that Stiles seemed to be feeling extra clingy for the day. He didn’t try to dig for reasons – he just did everything he could to make Stiles happy. 

He looked around at everyone: Isaac and Scott wrestling in the garden before attacking the picnic table of food; Kira and Derek lying on a blanket with the babies, not quite asleep but secure in the knowledge that the Pack would take care of the kids if they did happen to drop off; his Dad was flirting awkwardly with Talia, making her laugh with stories about the weirdest calls they got down at the station; Boyd and Erica were snuggled under a tree whispering to each other; Cora was braiding her sister’s hair, forcing Laura to stay still instead of bombing around, always busy; Melissa was on her way after her shift at the hospital. It felt absolutely perfect in its imperfection.

Arms came around him from the back and he turned to smile at Peter, kissing his cheek.

“Alright, sweetheart?”

“You know I love you, right? That – all of this, our family and friends, us, is everything I ever wanted.”

“I love you too.” Peter frowned at him, obviously concerned and Stiles turned fully into his arms and kissed him.

* * *

He woke up, sighing when he saw the back of Peter’s head. Then he realised there were no stray grey hairs nestled in the vulnerable nape of his neck.

He rolled over, checking the plain calendar that rested on the bedside table. The date was correct – three and a half years in the past. Cautiously optimistic, he climbed quietly out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. It was weird to see ‘young’ Stiles staring back at him: his hair a little flat from being slept on, sleep in his eyes, smooth-shaven apart from a little peach-fuzz.

It was funny – he hadn’t found out how many other pack members had children; he’d not spent any real time with Scott or faced any of the usual dangers. But he had realised something that he had, perhaps, known from the beginning. Peter _was_ his home now.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, a little more melancholy than I had been expecting and also a lot shorter. I think I'm missing my family a little: in various little social bubbles, we're all still self-isolating so it's been a long time since I was surrounded by the people that mean the most to me.
> 
> Here's hoping we can get this pandemic under control and be with the people who matter.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> With love and gratitude to the Usual Suspects who act as cheerleaders, enablers and prompters (I'm looking mainly at you Mephistopholes)
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
